Secret Life : Blossom
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: I walk down the halls,they taunt me ,laughing at my existent. Well today is different, today's the day of change , I'm moving once again to... Townsville High in hopes my past won't come back to bite me in the ass. As long as the past stay at the past I'm sure I ,the once most popular girl at West Cityville High , can she survive. REDS, BLUES, & GREENS R
1. First Real Crush

**_*Beep-Beep-Beep*_**

I shut off my hot pink alarm clock, it read _7:02 'Oh, Great'_ I thought. Just as my aunt Bethany bust through door , she's a retired super model & 25. Honey blonde hair that stops at her waist, she loves to think she's 16 ,so she dresses in gold hoops gold chain tight black spaghetti strap leather blue mini skirt & black converse. "Sweetie, Get up we don't want you late for school "she said cheerfully."I'm up" I said so she would stop talking. "Oh-kay"she said as she left.

I hopped out of bed & turned on the shower and jumped into the shower, as warm water beat against skin. I gazed at my reflection same milky white skin same auburn hair same bright hot pink eyes. I dried off and brushed the tangles and knots out of my hair until it was silky & smooth. I opened up my the doors to my closet ,I pulled out some black skinny jeans, a white blouse, & my white converse, light mascara & blush. I run to the kitchen ,grabbed some french toast an ran to my bus stop. I glanced at my watch _8:05 'just in time' _I thought.

As the bus arrived I got pushed out of the way by bitch, skank, & slut"Excuse me"the blonde screeched she was wearing too much make-up, blue heels, black booty shorts, & a sapphire blue tube top . "Yeah,like,move out of our way"the brunette said she was wearing too much make-up, a tight black dress that was way to short, studded green belt, & black heels. "Bitches, get the fuck out of my way" I said getting back on my feet. "Like ,we totally have ,like ,names"the brunette said rolling her puke green eyes. "Let's hear em'" I said smirking ,ignoring the ooh's from the bus. "Brute" the brunette said. "Brat" the blonde said tossing back her hair like she just don't care. "I'm Berserk" one said, a red-head, coming from behind them wearing a plaid button up, too much make up, a really really short mini skirt, & blood red heels. "Figures"She scoffed" a newbie ,well listen there are 2 rules of the school 1. No matter how much you think the ruffs are cute their off-limits 2. If you dare even come across Brick's directions I will make your life a living hell" she hissed. "What makes that any different from now" I said. Then she tripped me as I was walking to the bus, "Haha loser" she and her wannabes laughed.

* * *

I sulked to the office ignoring the whispers 'OMG It's Her' 'Did you hear' 'What's her name'. "Hi, I'm Blossom Utonium I'm here for my schedule"I said. "Here, have a nice day"the lady said. I glanced at my schedule.

_1st - AP Calculus_

_2nd - AP Chemistry_

_3rd - AP World History_

_4th - Lunch_

_5th - English Literature and Composition_

_6th - Dance_

_7th - Free Period_

_8th - P.E._

"New girl" some guy said from behind me, I ignored him. "Hey I'm talking to you" he started shaking my shoulders. "What" I snapped and looked up at him he was about 6'1 and I'm 5'6. "I got you every period except 6th see" I glanced at his schedule.

_1st - AP Calculus_

_2nd - AP Chemistry_

_3rd - AP World History_

_4th - Lunch_

_5th - English Literature and Composition_

_6th - Computer Science_

_7th - Free Period_

_8th - P.E._

"I'll call you Pinkie cause yo' eyes"I groaned "That's not my name, it's Blossom". "So" he smirked.I glared at him ,I looked at his red eyes , red baseball cap, red and black Jordans 'This guy must love red or something' I thought."Take a picture, it'll last longer ya' know"he snickered. "What's Your Name"I questioned."Brick"he smirked"Later ,Red"he said kissing me on the cheek before walking off I blushed just as red as his cap.

'Ugh...Womanizer'I thought. "Aww..Ya'll would b a great couple"said a girl with blonde pig-tails "Watch your back I think Berserk will find out sooner or later" said the brunette next to her she wore a green basketball jersey, black basketball shorts, and black Nikes . "And you guys are.." "Bubbles, cheerleading captian"the girl with blonde pig-tails squealed she dressed in light make-up, baby blue dress, & white toms. "And people wonder how were sisters, I'm Buttercup call me BC, everyone does. Captain of the Volleyball, Girls Basketball, & Track You are.." "Blossom, and I'm aware of Berserk & whores co." I teased, causing BC to bust out in a fit of laughter while Bubbles paled "Guys..."she squeaked. "Excuse me, Like, do you think you're talking 'bout, Butterbitch" Brute spat. "Oh, maybe your I.Q. is so low that you don't realize it about you bitches" BC retorted. "Oh, it's you" Berserk snorted "I thought I told you to back the fuck off my boyfriend" "And I thought you were a boy I guess we were both wrong" I smirked. "Better watch it" said Brat "Or what you'll slap me" Bubbles smirked/said.

"Yeah, just that" Berserk smirked as she raised her hand to hit me. I clenched my eyes shut ready for impact when I opened my eyes I saw Brick holding her hand down. He leaned in close to me and put his right arm around me. "Ya' know Berserk, I really wouldn't like if you hit my girlfriend" he smirked. I saw her shaking with rage people brought out their phone recording I flushed, as he kissed me on the lips, she stormed off. He pushed me off him, I flushed, "Wh-Why did you do that I don't even like you, and to make matters worse, you kiss me" I yelled "Yeah, you think it" he smirked. "I would rather be slapped" I spat "I was just trying to help" he said. "...I guess it ...worked" I said pick my words slowly "Can we just start over" he asked. "...Sure" "Cool" he said he turned & walked away , but a part of me wanted him to stay.


	2. A Song With A Twist

_***BRING***_

I entered 1st period ,and greeted the teacher , Mr. Boggs ,most respectively & sat behind Brick. "Alright class settle down now" he said" Class, We have a new student Miss Utonium, come introduce yourself". "What's up" I said nervously. "What school did you come from" one kid questioned. "West Citysville High" I said. "Why did you move how come you didn't stay, tramp" Berserk said/smirked. "None of your damn business, skank" I frowned. "Whatever" she scoffed as I went back to my seat.

"Ignore her"said Brick "She's all bitch". "I don't think you should say that stuff when your _girlfriend_ is right next to you, playboy" I whispered. "Girlfriend? Who's my girlfriend? I don't got one" he responded. "Oh, that's good then" I said blushing embarrassed. "Why did you save me"I asked. "I don't know"He shrugged .I sighed as I stared at the back of his head. His fiery auburn hair in a low ponytail, he was well-built. I don't get him he means well but act different to me. He acts like he's the king of the school ,but I'm his toy. I will never again trust a guy with my heart.

"Miss Utonium, would you like to stop staring at Mr. Jojo & pay attention to the class" he spoke bitterly. "Yes, sir" I said blushing crimson red, while Brick had a light pink tint across his face as the other kids snickered.

* * *

"Bubbles" I said sitting beside her & BC. "So, who are you" asked a boy curly red hair, big blue eyes, purple gloves , a white polo, & blue faded jeans. "Blossom" I said. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the halls ,which were deserted "I'm Dexter, remember" he said. "Um, no let go of me" I said struggling out of his grasp. "Then, I'll help you remember" he said. He pushed me into the lockers, I winced in pain. He brushed his lips against mine in a rough kiss, I tried screaming for help but no one came. No one could hear us.

He finally stopped ,as he torn off me by Brick. They fought but Brick won by a landslide, I pulled Brick off him and walked away with him hand in hand. "What the hell, Blossy I was almost done killing the guy" he said temper flared, his crimson eyes darker than ever before. "Why do you care" I asked him. "I don't know" he said. "Why do you do this to me" I asked. "Do what?" he said confused. "Just forget it" I said running to the girls restroom slamming the purple stall door shut. "Bloss" He called. Why does it always turn out this way? Why can't he be normal? Why does my heart flutter every time he says my name? Why did I have kiss me? Why won't he leave me out of his life?

"Bloss" he called knocking on the stall door. "Go away" I said my voice cracked from the hot tears wanting to fall "Why do this" I asked/screamed. "Do what?" He asked ticked off,"What have I done to you other than help you". "You're different from the rest" I yelled" You saved me and 'I don't know' is what you say. Why won't you just leave me alone". "I don't know, but why can't you just..."he trailed off. "Just what"I asked my curiosity peaked. "Forget it" he said as he left the girls' restroom. "Brick, wait up dude"I yelled.

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed as he grabbed me from behind to face him, he lifted me up so I made eye contact with him. "Put..me..down" I said. "I saved you because...I hate Berserk & your kinda cute for a nerd anyways.." he said. "Well, you're not so bad yourself" I said "Can you put me down now". "Oh yeah" He blushed embarrassed as he set me down, but held my petite hands into his big muscular hands. I hugged him and he hugged back. Then we stopped hugging ,and looked each other in the eyes I got on the tip of my toes and kissed him. It felt right... like I never wanted it to stop, but we didn't. Not when kids gossiped, oohed, & taking photos but when the principal came.

Principal Buckner, has worked here for about 25 years. He has a strict no tolerance rule on public displays of affection. "You two" he screamed ,we pulled away "detention for 1 week ,do you have any idea why you have detention". "Come on Paul, I can't get detention coach will kill me, have a soul" Brick whined. "I'm new here, I'm still learning the school"I said putting on my best innocent act. "Oh, alright you both are free...for now"he spoke coldly & walked away.

"New girl, nice" said a guy with spiky jet black hair, forest green eyes, green flaming skull t-shirt, black jeans, & dark green vans. "Hey, do you talk or what" asked another guy shaggy blonde hair, royal blue eyes, black button up t-shirt, blue jeans, & black vans. "Blossom, who the hell are you" I asked. "Butch" the guy with spiky jet black hair said. "Boomer" the shaggy blonde said "We're brothers". _'Brothers huh?'_ I thought.

* * *

**_*RING_****_*_**

"So, Blossom" asked BC after the last bell rung "Where did you go with the principals' kid?". "He is -" "An ass that needed to be dealt with" Brick interrupted.

"Butterbabe, how goes it" Butch smirked. "Ugh, it's you again" she groaned. "Missed you too, Butterbutt". he smirked. "Watch it, Butch your name is one letter off of the word Bitch ya' know" she said. "Don't remind me" he frowned. "Later babe" he said brushing his lips against her lips. "Yeah, later" she smirked/blushed.

"You guys date" I asked. "So what, I'm not the only one dating a womanizer" she said pointing at Boomer & Bubbles under an oak tree kissing "And you and Brick are dating". "Not in a million years" I scoffed. "Ya' know I'm right here" he frowned. "We all do" I said as I stole his cap, and took off running with BC while he chased after us.

I tripped over a rock, and landed right on my butt. "Hey" I said to a pissed Brick, no smirk, no smile, no nothing. "Hey" he snatched his cap off my head and placed it on his head. "Well, at least I know you're not bald" BC chuckled as Brick flipped her off. "Hey, no ugliness to others" said Bubbles holding Boomer's hand close.

"Psst, babe" whispered Butch. "Don't you have to be in detention" she said annoyed " You'll get arrested or suspended if you leave, dumbass". "So what" he said hugging her from behind "I'll be with you, and besides they don't have the balls to do any type of shit to me". "Idiot" she muttered under her breath. "But I'm your idiot" he whispered.

I grabbed Brick and went to the apartment without the group. Dragged him into my room, "Hey wanna see something interesting" I asked. "Sure, what's up" he responded.

I brought out a red electric guitar with a white lightning bolt going through the center I handed it off to him. "I've had it for a long time, but never learned to play it" I said. "Got an amp" he asked. "Sure" I said I went to my closet and pulled out an amp, plugged up the guitar as he began to play it like a professional.

"You play" I asked shocked. "A little" he said. "Can you sing" I asked. "Never tried" he shrugged his shoulders. "Can you" he asked. "No, why ask such a dumb thing. Ok maybe a little" I said shyly. "Then, start" he said "Wait for it".

_***Ding-Dong***_

"What's up" said Butch. "Blossom, oh thank goodness we found you" squealed Bubbles. "Hey, sweet guitar" Boomer said in amazement. "You left me with that" BC said referring to Butch. "Well before we were so rudely interrupted" Brick said rubbing his temples" Blossy was gonna sing". "Ooh, let me & BC, best singers in the city, please" Bubbles said. "I'll think about it" said BC. "Sure, the more the merrier" I said.

**_Blossom_**

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Bubbles**_

_**Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty**_

_**Buttercup**_

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**All**_

_**Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy**_

_**Would afraid you to turn out to be like**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I may seem unapproachable**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**But that is only for the boys who don't have**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**The right approach whose ride**_

_**Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll**_

_**All**_

_**People think it's intimidating**_

_**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**_

_**Like staying home and being innocent**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_****__**All**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**My mouth never takes a holiday**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**I always shock with the things I say**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**I was always the kid in school**_

_**Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late**_

_********__Blossom_

_**And when it comes to the guys **_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**I'd lay I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**_

_****__**All**_

_**People think its intimidating**_

_**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**_

_**Like staying home and being innocent**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**Sexy, sexy, sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Naughty, naughty, naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**Sexy, sexy, sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Naughty, naughty, naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me**_

_****__**All**_

_**People think it's intimidating**_

_**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**_

_**Like staying home and being innocent**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_****__**All**_

_**Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**_

_****__**All**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_********__Blossom_

_**I pick my skirts to be sexy**_

_****__**Bubbles**_

_**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**_

_****__**Buttercup**_

_**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**_

_****__**All**_

_**Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

"Man, I haven't done that in ages" BC said adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Yeah, maybe we could start a band, ya' know a group thing" Bubbles said pitching in an idea.

"Bubbles, that's your best idea yet" said Butch teasingly. "Shut up, Bitch" she giggled as he frowned.

* * *

_'Scarlet, ya' ready or what it's 39 degrees out ya' know' Emerald said through her walkey talky. "Sapphire are ya' in or out" asked Scarlet. "In, I see the Diamond Jubilee, in sight._

_"Good, grab & go" yelled Emerald "I wanna be done with this". "No, we must reach her first" Scarlet yelled back" What side are you guys on"._

_"The west side" said Sapphire._

_"East side" said Emerald._

_"Fine, Sapphire grab & go" Scarlet instructed "Emerald, get out of the building, now". Sapphire busted the glass barrier protecting the Diamond Jubilee, sirens in the air, a security guard yelling at her to drop the diamond she simply hit them on the head, grabbed it & left leaving a sky blue streak at her wake._

_By the time the guards got their they were left a note, a missing diamond, and a dazed security guard with no memory what so ever of the stolen diamond._

* * *

**Wonder Who they were?**

**Reviews are what make me write faster.**

**I had such a major turn-out thank you readers for your support.**

**Review**


	3. Past & Presenting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy ideas & love for you guys**_

_**Author's Note : It's been a long time coming, sorry for the long wait. I've had some family troubles, relationship went down the drain so..yea read on. **_

_**P.S. It's been a week since the Dexter thing but things have heated up between our favorite Red "couple".**_

_**The point of the chapter is to hint you to Blossom's past and why she does what she does?**_

_**Help from ShadyBreeze**_

* * *

"Have you heard about the missing jewel, it is Townsville's pride & joy after all.." Brick said. "Yeah, and who ever took it did the right thing it's just a stupid gem, move on already" I said, bitterly from the lack of sleep. "Um Bossy, that's a load of crap. What they did was a crime, and they're gotta be put in jail" he said, frustrated by this crap as he said.

Everytime this is brought up the answers were the same, the crime rate has been up because of these alledged criminals. "Butterbabe, calm down" he said, smirking. "Calm down, oh yeah calm down. You stupid jackass, my parents are going to hate you" she screeched storming out of the room. "What's going on" Boomer asked, as he stopped tonguing Bubbles in my Gawd damn room. "Oh, Butterbabe parent wanna meet me they said I need to be a perfect gentleman or no more Butterbabe time ever again" he sighed, sliding his back down from the wall.

"Bubbles, darling" a familiar voice called. "Mom" Bubbles gushed running up to that stupid familiar bitch, I remember her perfectly, she has beautiful jet black hair that stops mid-shoulder, a red vest, a spaghetti strap orange dress, red tights, & red ballet flats. "Hi, Mrs. Utonium. Remember me Blossom Utonium, you know your-". "S-Student, I'm your math teacher remember" she shuddered. "Yeah, sure" I muttered, she is the worst person I know and if my suspicions are correct then that must mean my father, Professor John Utonium, got married to my horrid mother, Sandra Keane-Utonium.

"Ah, Butch Jojo & friends, do come in" my ex-father said, ushering everyone in except me as he slammed the door in my face. "Yo asshole, forgot me" I yelled, but no one open the door "Ugh, fine". I rang the doorbell "Ah..Oh your still here" he said, closing the door behind him"listen & listen well, dear. You are no longer my daughter, you aren't welcome here you're a damn slut, a bitch so I have no use for you any longer" he spat, but I stood there unfazed by this.

"Oh, _you_ kicked me out when I was five, erased their memories of me they were my family until _you_ came along I have no family, _you_ ran the test on us, it was _you_ who made me this way so if you don't like me deal with it" I snapped, I never forgot that day, the day I lost them.

"Um, what is going on here"asked Buttercup, looking distressed. "I-I-", "Was jus t inviting me in" I said, smirking. "Then get your damn asses in" she spoke, annoyed. I entered my old home, they had changed it from what I had remembered, the walls were no longer their beautiful eggshell color, but a dim grey now. Everything I had once knew about this place had changed more than I could imagine, everything was different.

"Blossom, may you please take a seat?" a maid said, she had a name tag that read, Robin Snyder, she has beautiful Carmel hair that reaches mid-back, mauve purple eyes, & was wearing a maid's outfit; I remember her she goes to our school _'This must be her part-time job or something'_ I thought.

"Oh, sure" I said, nonchalantly as I took a seat. "So, Mister Jojo, what do you do?" my ex-father asked. "Um, your daughter" he teased, while Buttercup face palmed "and football". "Oh-kay...what do you do in your free time" my ex-mother asked. "I just answered this, listen very close. Fuck. Your. Daughter. And. Football" he said, annoyed. "How 'bout some food" Boomer suggested, as he walked into the dining hall, with Bubbles wrapped around his arm & her hair was everywhere. "Bow Chicha Bow Wow Chicha Bow Wow" Butch said/hummed, as the blue couple blushed. "T-T-That's not what we did" Bubbles stuttered.

"Sure you didn't" he winked at them, which made them blush harder. "You guys were gone for almost 20 minutes, that's about enough proof to say you fucked her" Brick said"Anyways, Blossy & I probably should get going". "Yeah, nice to meeting you Mrs. Utonium" I said, as Brick grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the door till we reached a house next door to mine.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I stared a the beautiful modern home. "My house" he said, glaring/looking at me, not looking at me more like behind me. "Oh, Blossom, Brick what a lovely surprise" Dexter said running up to us. "What do you want, _Dorkster_" he spat the last part, pulling me behind him. "Can't a guy go see his best pal" Dexter chuckled. "Fuck off" he hissed. "I'm not here to cause trouble, just to talk to Blossom" he said.

I slowly came from behind Brick "What's up" I asked. "I just came to apologize, I shouldn't have done what I did. I was wrong for stooping you down and undergrading your intelligence. I shouldn't have stooped you down..."

He got closer and in a whisper said," to his level." "That's it. Come here you little nerd." He grabbed Dexter by the collar and pressed his slim body up onto a brick wall. Dexter look to me as if expecting me to save him. But I couldn't. He had gone to far. He should have just stopped. Brick's eyes sparked seeing as how I wasn't gonna jump in. He raised his fist and I was just gonna brace for my own impact when I felt weak and fell.

I saw another me stop Brick's fist when it was only centimeters away from Dexter's face. " Halt what you are doing! I am Blossom's hero side and seeing as how with her I was not strong enough to make her stop you I came out and did it myself. And you boy." She turned to dexter with an icy glare as I stared astonished that a part of me was saving the Dorkster boy... I mean dexter's butt. " Watch your mouth."

The two boys jaws dropped as she let go of Bricks hand and reentered my body. As brick let go off Dexter he ran off, flying. Brick and I looked at each other and I muttered," What just happened?". "I-I have no idea" Brick said, looking at me horrified and shocked.

"Hey guys, what's up" BC asked, "Uhh...guys".

* * *

_** The ending was from ShadyBreeze Luv ya (No Homo thou)**_

_**Take the Poll I want to know your opinions**_

_**Now What Happen The Last Chapter Will Make More Sense In Chapter 4**_

_**Sorry For The Long & Short Chapter Next One Will Be Longer.**_

_**Review & I'll Send You Marshmellows & Puppies**_


	4. I'm Sorry

_**Sorry to say this but I've decided to discontinue the story. If you want it you must PM me for permission, I have no idea how to continue. Sorry for the people who liked the story, but I might re-do the story later. After I finish a story. Once again sorry for the readers. I hope you guys can forgive me, if you'd like you can check out my other stories & tell me what you think.**_

_** Sorry Readers-TGXC**_


End file.
